No fue como decían pero…
by Elena Tsuki
Summary: Argumento: Trabaja de niñero dijeron; Cuidar niños será fácil dijeron; Será divertido ikamaru se dará cuenta que entre lo dicho y hecho hay mucho trecho y se dara cuenta que hasta para cuidar niños se necesita ayuda. Este fic participa en el Reto "Niñeros por un día. Canon " del foro Legado Ninja


**Disclaimer**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Este fic participa en el Reto "Niñeros por un día. Canon " del foro Legado Ninja.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **ACLARACIONES**

—Diálogos **—**

 _Pensamientos_

 **Recuerdos**

Narración

Es AU —Universo Alternativo—

* * *

 **No fue como decían pero…**

 **By Elena Hyuga**

* * *

 **Trabaja de niñero dijeron;**

 **Cuidar niños será fácil dijeron;**

 **Será divertido dijeron.**

Esas palabras aun rondaban en su mente a shikamaru mientras se dirigía a la casa Sabaku. Shikamaru en si no necesitaba el trabajo pero no quería que su mamá lo regañara por que andaba de vago, en si no lo era, solamente le gustaba descansar; así que cuando escucho a su compañera decir que este fin de semana le tocaba trabajar de niñera, él pensó que podría hacer ese trabajo total que difícil puede ser, ya que había recibido buenos comentarios de ese trabajo.

 **FLASH BACK**

 **Estaba descansando en la sombra de un árbol del patio de la secundaria, cuando escucho que alguien más se sentaba a lado suyo, aunque no se molestó en ver ya que ya sabían quiénes eran Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, Akimichi Chouji y Shino Aburame.**

— **¡Shikamaru es muy temprano para que andes de dormilón!** **— Regaño Ino a su amigo de la infancia ya que eran las 10 de la mañana y el aún seguía durmiendo.**

— **No estaba durmiendo estaba meditando Ino hay una diferencia GRANDE— Enfatizo más en la palabra para hacerla entender.**

— **Si aja, como no— Le respondió sarcásticamente. — ¿Y qué planes tienes para hoy? —**

— **Trabajar con mi padre en el restaurante, aparte que así puedo pedir los platillos que más me gustan. — Comento Chouji a sus amigos, ya que estaba emocionado.**

— **Bueno, yo trabajo ahora con mi padre, pero me hubiera gustado seguir de niñera, era divertido…**

— **¿Enserio hinata?, ¿No será un fastidio? — interrumpió Shikamaru a su amiga Hinata.**

— **Sigo aun este fin de semana trabajare de niñera para un niño pero, ya no me han llamado mucho ya que ahora andan de vacaciones familiares y otras veces tenía exámenes, pero Cuidar niños es fácil Shikamaru —**

— **¡Shikamaru deberías Trabajar de niñero** **!** **—**

 **Casi sonó a orden pero el ya conocía a su amiga Ino y lo enérgica que podía ser, claro ya se había planteado esa idea pero ahora la pregunta de millón a quien podía cuidar y esperaba que fueran niños quitos y tranquilos.**

— **Pero… Recuerda que es una responsabilidad; si es divertido en parte, pero debes de cuidarlos bien… ya que cualquier cosa que les pase te culpara Shikamaru—**

 **Está bien si ya estaba convencido ahora ya no tanto, era cierto lo que le decía shino pero bueno lo intentaría.**

 **Fin Flash back**

Al final fue hinata e Ino fueron las que le consiguieron que en su día sábado que ocupaba de descanso cuidara de los niños del empresario Sabaku. Hasta donde sabia eran tres niños _¿Tres, porque si con un es más que suficiente?_ Pero Según su amiga hinata eran tranquilos.

Al llegar estaban los 3 niños solos en la casa cosa que le hizo pensar que el padre de estos mismos era un desobligado, La mayor era Temari de 9 años, Kankuro de 8 años que parecía ser un niño travieso y Gaara de 7 años serio pero que lo miraba expectante de sus movimientos.

— ¿Y el Tío Yashamaru? — Había preguntado gaara a su hermana al ver quien los iba a cuidar no le era conocido.

— Me llamo Nara Shikamaru— Se presentó ante los niños —yo los voy a cuidar por hoy en lo que llega su padre.

—Si así es, entonces te quedaras aquí siempre jajaja— reía kankuro de su propio comentario, ya que él se daba cuenta que pocas veces se quedaba con ellos, el único era Yashamaru pero al parecer no había llegado hoy.

Lo único bueno de venirlos a cuidar es que solo era la tarde hasta la mañana siguiente. Al principio iba todo normal ya que no había habido problemas; él solo los cuidaba de que no les pasará nada, a su perspectiva el único inquieto era Kankuro que hacía mucho ruido con unas marionetas con las que jugaba, Temari se había ido a ver la televisión y gaara se había sentado también en la sala pero solo se puso a jugar con un oso.

A la hora de la cena no hubo inconvenientes ya que tenían hambre, hasta ese momento shikamaru lo veía fácil _"Solo un poco más y se irán a dormir y podré descansar un rato"_ ; pero no se esperó que el verdadero problema comenzó a la hora de dormir, ya que ni kankuro ni gaara le hacían caso y temari solo lo veía corretear a Kankuro.

— ¡Deja de burlarte, no es divertido temari!— regaño shikamaru ya que Kankuro le había dado energías y no le hacía caso de que se fuera a su cuarto.

— Es divertido, de seguro pensaste que sería fácil cuidarnos ¿no? —

— Nunca lo pensé pero si me lo dijeron, uff no creí que fuera desgastante este trabajo—

— Te puedo dar unos concejos pero…—

" _Sonaba muy bien para ser verdad, no puedo creer que reciba concejos de una niña"_

— Bien dime, ¿Qué vas a querer a cambio? —

Temari pareció pensarlo, el por su parte es que si ya estaba cansado de tantas vueltas y como la casa es de dos pisos era rápido para correr.

— Ya que mañana es domingo y estarás aquí hasta la tarde llévanos al parque de diversiones, te pediría más cosas pero solo el parque de diversiones nos llevara mucho tiempo—

—Trato hecho ahora dime ¿Qué debo hacer? —

En lo que le explicaba a shikamaru como cuidar y hacer que le hicieran caso, pensaba que el ir a parque de diversiones había sido algo muy bueno ya que había visto que gaara quería ir al igual que su otro hermano y ella pero su padre siempre estaba ocupado que solo tenían como única opción a su tío Yashamaru, lo cual ¡Era imposible! Ya que su tío no hacía nada ni los sacaba a pasear no sin antes avisarle o pedir permiso a su padre.

Por su parte Shikamaru mientras ponía en práctica los concejos que temari le había dicho eran más certeros que sus amigos, aunque viendo el lado positivo si fue divertido por ahora pero no para sí mismo sino para temari que se rio de el por qué no lograba alcanzar a su hermano.

Cuando por fin cada uno se durmió se fue a la sala a descansar.

—Donde le vera lo fácil y divertido hinata si es cansado, ¿Cómo me ira mañana al llevarlos al parque de diversiones?—

Al día siguiente…

—No se separen, tenemos tiempo de sobra para ver todos los juegos—

Después de todo este día no había sido tan cansado como el anterior ya que gracias a la ayuda de temari pudo sobrellevar y divertirse cuando fueron al parte de diversiones aunque tenía 16 años aún se divertía como si fuera un niño otra vez y al parecer ahora si le hacían caso.

— Ya es hora de irnos, ¡vamos! —

Se habían tardado más de lo que pensaban ya que literalmente si se subieron a todos los juegos que a ellos le gustaron, y tenía que llevarlos de regreso antes de que el padre de ellos o el tío llegara y no los encontrara en casa estaría en problemas.

Por suerte llegaron antes por lo que en lo que se fueron a cambiar los niños y el recogía cualquier cosa que estuviera fuera de su lugar y temari fue a platicar con Shikamaru.

—Ahora te dedicaras a ser niñero— Bromeo con él ya que a pesar de todo era buen niñero.

—No, aunque debo aceptar que no es como me lo dijeron pero al menos fue divertido al final, al principio si fue una pesadilla— Aceptaba que a pesar de todo no se la había pasado mal.

—No fue nada cuidarnos, se podría decir que nosotros somos tranquilos, si cuidaras a verdaderos traviesos jajaja ya me gustaría verte— se rio al imaginarlo cuidando a verdaderos niños inquietos.

— Si puede ser… pero si me vuelven a llamar si vendría me hicieron recordar cuando era más chico—

—Tú ¿Tienes hermanos? — Pregunto temari ya que no sabía nada más que su nombre.

—No soy hijo único, pero si me hubiera gustado tener hermanos como ustedes—

Al poco llego el tío de los niños y él se fue, pero siempre de vez en cuando lo llamaban para que lo cuidaran pero ahora ya tenía unos amigos-hermanos con los cuales volvía a ser niño porque iban a veces al centro comercial del área de juegos o al parque, también al acuario.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer**


End file.
